


Sold

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, book store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Sold: cause someone to become enthusiastic about.Adam knows he could just order a book online, in the bliss that's home but home feels too empty and lonely at the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam knows he could just order a book online, in the bliss that's home but home feels too empty and lonely at the moment. Or download a book to his electronic library. So here he is in a slightly, which is an understatement, cramped book store with books stacked everywhere.

His fingers are gliding over leather-bound and paper back spines in all different shades of the light spectrum when a young man startles Adam through a gap of stacked books, "Hi, want something specific?''

"Uhm, no?" barely answers Adam because the man has the most bright eyes, shining with intelligence.

"Shout if you need something," JD says and turns around to put books on the overflowing shelf behind him.

"Will do, oh ok," says Adam says he just stares through the gap onto more books instead of the handsome man.

~

"Hi, again," JD says when Adam places his chosen book on the counter by the out-dated cashier machine.

"Hey," replies Adam, watching the smallest slither of skin being exposed as the cashier's shirt rides up JD’s torso as JD reaches for a paper bag to wrap Adam's book in.

~~

"I hope you know what you're getting into," says Adam, a smile forming by his lips, as he notices JD’s number written at the bottom of the book's slightly yellowed receipt.


End file.
